Son of Frankenstein
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn Spencer isn't a normal teen. His parents are wanted criminals, he's always on the run, and he spends his time street racing. Then he met a girl, this girl was going to flip his life around. But before he could get his girl, he had to win a race known as "Death Race" and if he survives he may get the girl and his fathers respect. Kinda a Crossover with Death Race. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story is extremely AU. Some facts are correct, and some aren't. This is sort of a crossover with Death Race 2. Take those characters and replace them with Psych and you can kind of guess what's going on. The people are going to be out of character and I apologize. I also ask you to give this a chance. I think you guys may really like this. Shules of course. Wrote this while listening to "Girl On Fire" By Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj. It's a very catchy song. **

* * *

I'm not normal. What's normal? Not me, that's what, I guess I should explain why I'm not normal. It's a long story actually. Starting with my parent's, way back in 1977. We can start with my mom; she's the easier to explain of my parents. She's beautiful, always has been, always will be. She unfortunately got into some trouble when she was younger, landing her life in prison. I didn't know what got her in there, to this day she still won't tell me.

Anyways, she got an opportunity to get out of prison. That opportunity was to be a co-driver in a series of races. Not regular races, Death Races. Your car was armed with guns, weapons, and a whole bunch of tricks. You raced around a track, winning five races earned you freedom. If you weren't the winner… then you were dead. Plain as that. My mom having the brains she had, she knew this was her best choice. Dying soon, or winning the races and getting set free. That's how she met my dad.

He was in for robbing a bank, killing plenty of cops, and innocent people. He too was put in jail for life, and was sucked into the Death Races. He stayed to himself, not wanting to get involved. Making a few friends, my uncle Roccio and my Uncle Paige. Yes those are their real names.

Paige was weak; he stuck to himself, and was a big smart ass. Meaning when my dad refused to go along with the Race, they choose Paige instead. My dad felt bad, and agreed to do it. He was paired up with my mom and they won the first race. As a prize, my mom was literally given to my dad. Bing, bang, boom they connected, and fell in love. However during the second race, an accident happened.

One of the guys on my dad's pit crew, screwed up with him. He purposely made it so my dad wouldn't have protection, or shields. My dad realized it, and evacuated my mom from the car. He kept going and was being trailed by a heat missile. It got him. Blew him up. By the time they'd gotten to him, he was a goner. He was burning alive. My mom and Uncles watched him burn.

The people who ran the prison and the races had a sick mind. They took my dad, removed his burnt skin and replaced it. Earning him his name Frankenstein. Everyone was told he was dead, including my mother and uncles. They all thought Frankenstein was some newbie, and not worth the time. My dad convinced them that he was who he was. And after devising several plans and attempts. They escaped.

My mom and dad made a beeline for Mexico, trying to get away from it all. While in Mexico, my mom found out she was pregnant. Enter me. They travelled around the world while my mom was pregnant, never able to stay in one place for the fear of being recognized. I was born in a forest, they were in Los Padres National Forest in Santa Barbara when my mom went into labor.

I was born at 3:34 PM, February 22nd 1977. They couldn't give me a real last name, seeing how they were both wanted criminals. So they gave me a fake name, Shawn Spencer. They did it so I would be safe from cops. As a little kid I never understood why my dad's face was so screwed up. Why it was all lumpy, burnt, and raw.

As I grew older, and we moved around a lot, I learned many lessons. One being that you never crossed Frankenstein or made him mad. Two, other kids were horrible. And three… never, ever trust cops.

My name is Shawn Spencer, and I'm the son of Frankenstein.

"Come on man!" I pulled the car into the starting zone. Listening as the engine purred beneath my feet. How the car seemed to bend to my every whim. This wasn't my first street Race. And it certainly wasn't going to be my last. I roared the engine as my opponent Parker, lined up at the starting gate. He blared his engine, making sure I knew this wasn't going to be a kiddie ride.

A woman walked in between us, dressed in only a leather bra, panties, and boots. She held up her arms, and dropped them down, signaling go. As soon as the arms went down, my foot pressed the accelerator. The car blasted and we took off down the road. It was a warm Fall's night. Parker pulled up next to me, and tried ramming me into the building next to me. Having plenty of experience with cars I was able to easily fight him off.

Parker was no newbie. He was responsible for five deaths, all from racing. He was maybe twenty-two, weighed about one hundred twenty, and was five-nine. He had a shaved head, and was Chinese. You could tell it from the way he acted or looked, but if you looked him straight in the eye. You just knew he meant business.

We raced down the street, heading towards Adam's Bridge. The bridge was unstable, and wouldn't be able to handle both of our cars, both going around a hundred miles an hour. I gunned the engine and pulled a head of Parker, getting onto the bridge first. He was close behind me, the front of his car hitting the back of me.

He made a good turn and pulled in front of me after we crossed the bridge. Parker moved his car so it was directly in front of me. I hit the back of his car with mine, giving it a good enough hit where he spiraled out of control. Parker and his car spun around, before smacking into a tree and erupting into flames. I cheered and hollered as I raced back towards the finish line. I passed the line and a few of my friends met me as I pulled into the lot.

"That was wicked Ese!" Marcus said opening my door and pulling me out.

"Good job man!" Cheers detonated around me. It was the usual treatment, win a race, get congratulated and then I'd get my ass home before my parents realized what I'd been doing. "You did great babe," I turned and got an armful of Cherry. The girl was short as hell, but she was damn good looking. She fused her lips with mine and we continued the kiss as everyone peered around us.

"You better get going," Gus grabbed me and shoved me back into the car. Dad was unquestionably not going to be pleased with me taking his car. I kissed Cherry bye, before heading home. We had settled down in Miami a few years ago. A place my mom always wanted to live. We lived in a broken down house in the poor district.

As quietly as I could, I pulled into the car's spot. And I wasn't the quite, as I pulled in the engine started to back fire, I knew my dad was going to be out here in seconds. And I was right. As soon as the car stopped the door was pulled open, and I was yanked outside by a very pissed off father.

"Where the hell was you?" he hissed throwing me against the side of the house. My mom stood by the door watching the scene. "I was out." I said.

"Out? With my car?" I must have moved off of the wall, for he pushed back. His big meaty hands smacking into my abdomen, almost knocking the wind outta me.

"Sorry," I gritted my teeth. After all of these years my dad's face was still messed up as hell. His whole body was burned and put together by thread and another man's skin.

"Sorry? What have we told you about racing?" my dad fumed. I looked away and stared at the car. "Listen to me. Look at me!" dad grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Henry!" My mother yelled coming down and interfering. She stood between us and put her hands on his chest. "He's just a kid. Let it go, I'm sure it won't happen again." She defended me.

"He's almost fucking seventeen, you can't protect him forever. He has to grow up, and we're going to start by actually getting his ass to school. I don't care if I have to fucking drive him there myself." He marched inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Why?" mom turned to me. "Why do you have to do that? You know we don't like you racing." My mom straightened out my jean jacket.

"You two raced." I mumbled.

"And look what happened." She ran her fingers through my hair. "Your father and I are always on run, and do you what happened to him during one of the races? We don't want that happing to you." She went to touch my cheek but I pulled away.

"Well its already happing." I walked past her and into the old house. My dad was on the couch drinking beer, with the TV blaring. I stood by him, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. "What?" he looked up at me. "You gonna hit me?" I said nothing, but my arms shook. "I thought so; now get your ass to bed." I walked around him and down the dingy little hall to my room. It was small, but it was crammed with all of my things.

The walls were black, as was the ceiling. My bed was pressed against the wall; clothes were in piles on the ground. You could barely see the brown carpet underneath. The closet's sliding doors were off of the track, reviling a very messy place. I had a small desk squished into the corner by the window. An old black and white TV rested on my dresser in front of my bed. Posters hung on the walls. Between Bands, Cars, and girls on cars.

I collapsed onto the bed, knocking more clothes onto the ground. And moaned into the pillow. Dad was serious; he was going to get my ass to school. Wither he had to drive me, drag me, or shoot me then position me in my seat. I was going to Miami High School the next day…

Waking up is hell, I guess falling asleep and landing in hell is pretty bad too.

My dreams always started the same. I was standing on a race track, cars zooming all around me. There was always this one car, a Ford Mustang to be precise, the same car my dad got burned in. It would always travel straight, like it was going to ram into me. But the driver would turn at the last minute, causing the car to flip.

It would then catch on fire and I could hear screams from the inside. I ran over to the car trying to get the driver out. The heat from the flames and the door burning my skin. I never made it to the driver though. It always went black, before I woke up in a dark, icy cold room.

"How are you feeling?" it was the same voice every time.

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered unable to move my arms or legs.

"You're very lucky we got to you in time. You're very lucky we need you." Someone, one of the lab techs, then held up a mirror in front of my face. I screamed when I saw that my face wasn't my face. It was my dad's.

I jumped, falling out of bed and smacking into the floor. A knock on the door and my mom's voice letting me know I was running late. "Shawn. Hurry up! Or your fathers going to go in there!" her knocking was loud, as was her voice. I stood up and called, "Ok Ma," I walked over to my closet. I shed my jeans, T-Shirt, and jean jacket. I grabbed a black shirt that had "Led Zeppelin" on it, and I put my jack back over it, not zipping it shut. I changed my boxers, and my jeans, leaving another pile on the floor. I slipped on my old shoes.

I walked out of the room, grabbing the old sack I used as a pack. I made my way into the kitchen where mom was cooking, and dad was at the table his mask on. He always wore the mask in public, not wanting people to see his face. "Glad to see Romeo can get his ass out of bed." I ignored my dad and sat down at the table.

"You're late, no breakfast, take this." Mom handed me a brown paper bag. I opened it and spotted an apple, a crumbled sandwich and a dusty bottle of water. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"I told her not to pack you anything." Dad stood up and grabbed his keys. "Let's go." When I didn't get up, he pulled my ear and dragged me to the car, shoving me into the back seat of the Ford Mustang. He drove rather quickly, probably wanting to get rid of me. We pulled up to the school and he all put pushed me out of the car.

"I'll be right here at exactly four. Got it?" he hissed. I nodded and slammed his door shut. He shook his head before driving away.

"You came?" I turned and smiled to see Gus standing there. Unlike me, Gus wanted to go to school. He may hang out races, and drink once in a while, but he had a future planned out for him.

"Yeah, the old man said I had to." He nodded and we walked into the school. Gus was in my grade, senior year. He was kind of tall, African American, and had a bad burn mark on his arm from the one time he was working on a car and well… got burned.

"Hey," People who know me and essentially liked me, said hello to me in the hallways, helped me out in classes. Some would do my homework for me. The day went by in a blur. I went from English, to Math, to P.E to lunch.

I was sitting at the corner table like always, with my friends. Gus was doing work, Marcus was making out with some girl, and the other hooligans I hung out with were doing random activates. I was eating my apple when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met with blue ones.

A girl was standing in front me; she was in a blue sweater, jeans and flats. Her blonde hair was curled and dangling over her shoulders. She had a brown bag hooked around her left shoulder blade. I actually had no idea what the hell to say. This girl looked stunning. I must have stared for too long because she started snapping in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

Her eyes rolled, "You're Shawn Spencer? Aren't you?" I nodded and all of the guys started whistling.

"Hey Mommy, why don't you come over here." Jack smiled at her. She shot him a dirty look and turned back to me.

"Yeah, I'm Shawn. Why?"

"Mr. Persons wants me to help you in math." She said. I tried to see if I remembered her. Now that I thought about it, she sat in front of the teacher's desk in my math class.

"Oh okay. Well I don't think you want to waste your time. I'm helpless in math." I jumped off of the table and walked over to the trash can. I was expecting the girl to walk away but she followed me. She was tapping my back and when I turned around we were almost flush against each other. She however didn't blush and or stutter.

"I don't care if you're helpless. I promised Person's I'd try to help you. Meet me after school. Okay?" she was pressing books against her breasts. And her face was pinched. She was going to get her way, and she knew it.

"I have stuff." I tried to walk around her but she easily was able to push me against a table. "You will meet me after school. In front of the math classroom. Got it?" I nodded. She was pressed against my front. She wasn't shy, and she obviously thought nothing of it. She turned and then she walked away. "It's Juliet by the way." She said looking at me one last time. "Juliet O'Hara." I nodded and she disappeared into the crowd.

Something about this girl struck me, she meant business and she was going to force me into letting her help me. I don't know what it was about her, but this girl actually made an impression on me. And not many people did.

I was looking forward to meeting with Juliet after school. All thoughts about my dad slipped out of my mind. They only thing left was the knowledge on how to breath and the picture of that blonde.

* * *

**So what are your thoughts? Should I abandon this or keep it going?**

**If I keep it going here are some… spoilers I guess.**

**Lassie, Vick and all other people will have a spot in this story.**

**Please be honest with me. Is there anything I should change?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to thank you all for the review and support I got for this story. I will be continuing it until I get a certain amount of review advising me not to. Until then you will get updates whenever I write them, and find the time to post it. Happy Halloween everyone! (Yes I know its tomorrow, but I can't say it to all of you tomorrow)**

* * *

What was her problem? I mean, no one talked to _me_ like that. Not even my friends. Who was she to slam me against a table? She was nobody. She was a teenage girl, who would probably go and cry to her mommy once she got hurt. This girl… dammit! Stop thinking about her! It's not helping…

"Mr. Spencer?" I felt a poke on my shoulder. I jerked up and found Mr. Dyke the history teacher staring at me behind his rimmed classes. Everyone else was snickering and said blonde girl was looking at me curiously.

"Yeah?"

"When did World War two end?" He crossed his arms and glared at me. The rest of the class was waiting for my answer. Usually I said the wrong answer and the class would go up in an uproar. But today, I was going to humor a certain woman. "Nineteen-forty-five," I answered.

"Well, Mr. Spencer maybe if you paid attention…" Dyke started. The class was dead silent. A hand shot up and a voice spoke, "Sir? He got it right." It was Juliet. Of course it was.

"What?" Dyke looked back at me. "What did you say?"

"Nineteen-forty-five," I repeated. He slouched against his desk, eyeing me as if I was criminal. My parents are, so I guess that makes me one too. I narrowed my eyes and looked him back. The bell rang and nobody dared to move. "You're dismissed." He said slowly. Everyone jumped out if their seats, including me. I rushed out of the classroom and made my way down the stairs, outside, and to the Shop class.

If you couldn't guess, this was my favorite class. I knew just about everything about cars. Sure we couldn't race them on the property, but I could at least get my hands slippery with grease, and calm my nerves. Working with cars took me out of realty and actually let me think. The sound of metal clanging against each other, the purr of the engines, it was heaven.

I was like my father in that way. We both admired cars for more than what they were. I guess with him, his life depended on his car. Mine… I just could connect to cars. They were always treated bad, left uncared for, and no one respected them. That's how I was. After a little while (I'm not sure how much time passed) the clinging of tools stopped and the only noise was me in the shop. My wrench fixing bolts and the sound echoing around the wall.

"Hey," someone nudged my foot. I sighed and was about to tell them to go away until they continued. "I thought you skipped out on me." I almost jumped up and banged my head on the metal.

"What do you want?" I rolled out from under the car, leaving the Creeper underneath.

"You were supposed to meet me for math." She was holding the math textbook by her side.

"Yeah well." I stood up. My clothes were covered in oil, my hands had grease on them and I smelt like football player covered in oil.

Her nose wrinkled, "Go wash up then we can get started."

"No." I chuckled walking over and lifting the hood of the car.

"Why not?" I looked at her, she was frowning.

"Because I have big boy work that needs to be done." I reached in and set the battery in the correct place. This was a 1984 Jeep Wagoneer; I wanted to get this baby up and running. I've been working on her for almost four months.

"Yeah? Well if you don't pass your core subjects, they'll take you out of shop and put you into a credit make up." Juliet shot back. I sighed and shut the lid reluctantly.

"Fine you win."

"Good, now go shower. You smell and look disgusting." For effect she covered her nose. I smiled and opened my arms out to her. "No." she started backing away. "No. Don't you dare touch me Spencer!" I crossed over, wrapped my arms around her and spun her around, lifting her off the ground.

"Stop! Put me down!" she cried smacking my shoulder. I kept it up, not putting her down, soon she began to giggle. Wait. Giggle? Girls actually giggled? I thought that was only in the movies. I put her down and she swatted me away. She had a grin on her face but she was looking down at her clothes. I had smeared oil onto her blue sweater. "You're so dead." She smacked me one last time.

"I'm going to wash up," I told her making my way to the shower room. She nodded and I walked into the line of showers. I grabbed my street clothes, a towel and walked over to the line of showers. I turned on the hot tap, and undressed from my work clothes. It felt weird undressing knowing there was a girl less than ten feet from me.

I wasn't shy. God knows I wasn't shy. I just wasn't the guy who didn't mind some girl looking at his junk. I mean… I think you get it. I turned off the water and realized I'd forgotten my towel on the bench outside.

"Shit," I cursed getting ready to grab it quickly. I opened the shower curtain.

"What?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice. I quickly shut the curtain.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked angrily. This was the guy locker room, not the girls, or a peep show.

"You've been in there for almost twenty minutes Spencer." She said tossing me the towel. Twenty minutes? No. It couldn't have been that fast. "What time is it?"

"Um… five past four."

"Damnit!" I wrapped the towel around my waist and hopped out of the shower. My dad was going to be pissed. I quickly dressed, either forgetting that a girl was there or I didn't care. "Hey!" she yelled covering her eyes when I dropped the towel.

"You shouldn't have been in here!" I reminded her pulling on my boxers and pants. "You can look now." She slowly opened her fingers so she could peek through. I pulled my shirt over my head and rustled around, throwing things were they belonged.

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"My dad he… forget it." I slung the pack over my shoulder and made my outside. Being the natural annoying self she was, she followed me, trailing behind me, babbling a mile a minute. I walked around the main building and I wasn't surprised to see my dad standing by the car glaring at me. Well as best as he could through the mask.

"Look." Juliet grabbed my shoulder before I could walk away. "We both aren't… exactly happy with the whole thing. But if we try hard, and get through with it, the sooner you can return to your macho life and I can away from you." She said.

"Fine. I'll see you later," I walked towards my dad.

"Tomorrow?!" she called.

"Maybe!" I yelled back. I looked back and I saw that she had disappeared. I tried to get into the car but I was thrown away from it.

"What part of four do you not understand?" my father demanded to know.

"I just lost track of time, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Boy I should smack the hell outta you," he raised his hand and I flinched. My dad was two people. He was Henry "Spencer" Kane or he was Frankenstein. When he was Henry, we got along just fine. We fought, but we fought like a normal father and son would. My mom and I found Frankenstein was taking place a lot more.

When he was Frankenstein, he was violent. Protective and demanding at the same time. Things had to be his way or you got a smack in the face. He never hit my mom though, only because she could kick his ass. Me however, I wasn't as big or as strong as I should be. Meaning he could kill me if he wanted to, the only thing stopping him was Mom. She didn't care if I was messed up, disobedient and or a trouble maker. I was her baby, and that's how it was.

"Get in the fucking car before I smash you face in." he demanded in a gruff voice. I nodded and walked around the car, getting into the front seat. I looked at the school one last time and my jaw opened when I saw Juliet.

She was by a green car, her mouth open and her eyes plastered on us. "Seat belt." Dad said, I obeyed and buckled it. Juliet gave a small wave as our car passed hers. I nodded my head in her direction before sinking into my seat. We drove in silence for a little bit. "Who was that girl?"

I played it dumb, "What girl?" he gripped the steering wheel.

"That blonde chick you were with. Were you late because you were with her?"

"No," I scoffed trying to shrink even lower. At times when he tried to be a normal dad it was even more terrifying then him trying to smack me. I wished he would just punish me and get it over with.

"You having sex with this girl?" he asked.

"What?! Hell no, the 'girl' and I just met. No way in hell would I ever sleep with her."

"Watch your mouth." Was all he had to say. We (Thankfully) drove in peace and silence back to the house. He parked the car and he was out, and in the house in seconds. I grabbed my pack and made my own way back inside. Mom was in the kitchen, doing… whatever she was doing. Dad was watching TV (No surprise) even though in a few hours he'd be heading off to work.

"Hey baby, how was school?" I knew Mom was talking to me but I ignored her anyways.

"Your mother's talking to you." Dad said. I ignored him and walked into my room, shutting the door behind him. I dropped the lame old pack onto the ground. I shed my shirt, and I kicked my shoes off of my feet, they flew across the room and slammed into the wall. I had just sat down on the bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Shawn? Is something wrong?" Mom was knocking. It was better than Dad.

"No." I said.

"Can I come in?" she wondered.

"No!" I yelled burying my head into the pillow. The door opened anyways, and was shut softly. Footsteps walked over to me, and the bed bounced slightly under my mother's weight.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked running her fingers through my hair in a soothing way. "I'm fine," I inched my head away from her. She and Dad were the same. One moment they were scary as hell, and then they were all sweet and caring. Bam! The next thing you knew, they were scary again. Of course Mom was usually nice and sweet but she had her moments. And I prayed to god this wasn't one of them. Dad scared me a lot, but Mom made him look like a Bunny. We all knew it.

"No you're not, why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Why don't you go bug your husband?" I shot back. Mom withdrew her hand and I could feel her stiffen.

"Your father loves you, and you know it. I love you too but this attitude has to stop. No more skipping school, no more street racing, and no more hanging out with that girl." She got off the bed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I sprang up. She looked at me, her eyebrows up and her mouth in a smirk. "You're not my…"

"Not your mother? Well think again kid, cause I have the scars to prove it. Dinner's in five minutes. Clean up and get your ass out here." She slammed my door shut and I could hear Dad chuckling.

Why? Why did those two, out of all the people on the planet have to be my parents? Sure they loved me as Mom said they did, but they never showed it. At least Dad never did. He never gave me hugs, or kisses, he never showed me sympathy. Not even when I was little.

When I was six, and we were in Connecticut, I slipped on the ice and I broke my leg. I remember crying and holding my leg, wishing the pain would just stop. My Dad had heard my crying and had come running out, mask off, with a pistol in his hand. He ran over to me and asked what happened.

"I hurt my leg." I moaned. He looked angry. He stuffed his gun into his pants and yanked me up into a standing position. I screamed as the weight went onto my leg. He snapped, and covered my mouth was his hand.

"You little…" he looked around. "You're going to get us caught. Do you want your mom and I go to jail? Do you want to get put into a foster home and live a miserable life with people who could care less about you?" I shook my head furiously. "Good." He lifted me up (Not very softly) and carried me inside. They'd made a homemade splint for my leg. My Mom who had some nursing training had confirmed that my leg was broken. Since 'we' were on the run, I couldn't go to the hospital. My leg never set right, and sometimes I walk with a slight limp.

Without even realizing it, I was sitting at the table with a warm plate of Spaghetti in front of me. My fork was covered in sauce, and my plate was half empty. My soda was gone, and my Pineapple chunks were missing. "Wha-?" I looked at my mom.

"You were in a daze," she informed me.

"Oh." I looked down at the table.

"Thought you were a Zombie," Dad snorted pulling on his work boots. "I was gonna shoot your brains if you didn't come out soon." He laughed.

"Henry!" Mom scolded giving him a look.

"What? There's nothing wrong with me joking around with my kid." He slapped my back harder than necessary. I gave a small smile and he patted my cheeks. "There we go," he kissed my mom before grabbing the car keys. He jingled them in front me. Making sure I knew he had the car so I couldn't take it out for a ride. He gave a salute, before walking outside. We waited until we heard the purr of the engine getting further and further away.

"So, honestly. Who was that girl?" she stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"She was just a girl," I played with the noodles on the plate.

"Don't lie to me." She sat in front of me and gave me a… a pleading look? She really wanted to know who Juliet was. So I told her. I told her how Juliet was my tutor in math, the little show she put on at lunch, me forgetting to meet her after school.

"Then what?"

"I was in the shower, trying to hurry up so dad wouldn't get angry. I forgot my towel and she was there." I shrugged.

"In the locker room?"

"Mhm," I ate the rest of my food.

"Did she see anything?"

"Not sure. Maybe my chest, if she saw anything else she didn't show it." I stood up and washed my plate off in the sink. "You aren't lying to me are you?" I looked outside. The sky was dark, and the sun had almost completely set.

"No." She nodded and didn't stop me as I made my way to the room. I shut the door and collapsed onto to the bed. One thing I hadn't told my mom, was the fact that I maybe… maybe I liked her. Okay? Yes I liked her. She was gorgeous; any blind person could see that.

She was nice, and her hair reminded me of pure gold. The way it shimmered in the sunlight and matched her skin just perfectly. I loved how when she walked, her hair would bounce around her shoulders. I hadn't noticed till now but I had been watching that girl for weeks. And that stunned me. Most girls chased after me, and I let them. None of them were worth my time, and that sounds mean and sexist but it's true. Juliet was the only girl who wasn't chasing me, and that attracted me to her.

You know how in the movies some popular guy would have dozens of girls around him? He didn't see any of them except the one girl who could care less about him. And he ended up trying to get her attention, sometimes it worked and sometimes he scared her off. It was that 'You always want what you can't have' crap. Juliet didn't want me, and deep down I knew she could never be mine.

But that wasn't going to stop me from trying. I was almost asleep when there was a sharp knock. I looked around. It wasn't coming from the door… but from the window. I got out of bed and opened the window. Marcus, Gus and Cherry were all standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the track." Marcus said.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Well come on," Marcus insisted.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Cherry put her hair in a ponytail.

"My dad took the car," I told them. Marcus got an evil look on his face and held up a pair of keys.

"It's alright I swiped my old mans." The silver keys reflected light from the street lamp.

"Come on Shawn," Gus urged. I really want to go, god knows I do. But … I promised mom I wouldn't… wait. No I didn't. Not verbally anyways.

"Fine. Let me get a shirt." I told them turning around.

"You don't need one, you look better without it!" Cherry voiced.

"Eww," Marcus looked at her.

"What?" she demanded. I smiled, pulled on my shirt and hopped right out of the window, without making a single sound.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you all think.**

**And Some Personal News: My family welcomed a brand new baby girl last night into the world. Her name is Marley. And she's so adorable! And I might be posting a Percy Jackson story soon, so look for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Not as long as the other's and I'm sorry. Not getting any review but I like the plot, so I'm going to keep it up! Hope you like this one.

* * *

Cars. They act as a way of transportation, home, and a piece of property. You go to a car shop, and there's always that one guy rattling off random car facts who in reality doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. Then there's that other guy, who stands quietly and reads the car. _That _guy actually cares and knows what the hell he's doing.

Try being in a place where there are at least fifty or more guys who are _that _guy. Except they're not quiet and they sure love to brag.

"This baby has forty miles to the gallon."

"Really? Mine has forty-five." It never stops. People brag about their cars, and the women they got. Well I'm barely eighteen, I don't have my own car and I don't have my own girl. The only thing I can brag about is my Dad being Frankenstein. He's a legend. They call him the best driver in the universe. Someone who deserved to win.

If they knew I was his kid three things would happen. One, I would get extremely popular, and major respect from these losers. Two, I'd get the crap kicked out of me or killed. Three, I'd get myself and my parents arrested. I have nothing to brag about.

Marcus's dad is rich, he doesn't have to be here and he has a 'Get out of jail free card', he reminds us this all the time. Cherry is a very good looking girl. She's… a slut. No other way to put it. She's slept with at least twenty guys. She's very popular with the guys, and can brag to the girls on who she 'Bagged' last. Even Gus has his brains to brag about. He's the smartest person I know.

Me? I don't have brains, I don't have looks and to be honest? I'm still a virgin (Tell anyone and I'll kill you). I do have skill on the road. That I do have. But seeing on how I've beaten half of these guys, it's nothing I like to brag about.

My Dad has no idea. He thinks I come out here, race some kids and lose. Little does he know I've never lost a race. Some of these guys are well into their forties, more experience, faster cars and money for extra ammunition. I've got my Dad's old car, and any money I can get together.

"Come on!" Marcus yelled. I guess I should explain him. Marcus and I have been buddies for about a year. As I said his parents are rich, he's also adopted. His real Dad killed his mother, got sent to jail, and Marcus got adopted by his Dad's rich friends. He's my age, tall and he's a down right Mexican. He looks white, but he's full Mexican. He hates getting mistaken for white; he's beaten up a few people for calling him a Cracker. He didn't care about the racial term, just the fact that people were calling him white. Weird I know.

Marcus was also a pot head. Just about everyone here was. They smoked weed, snorted Crystal and drank all the alcohol they could get. Gus and I were the only ones who didn't participate in the fun. Gus because he couldn't risk getting caught. Me? My Dad has a good nose; he could smell all of that from a mile away.

You're probably thinking why I'm so stupid to go out with these idiots when my Dad is who he is. I guess it makes me feel a little normal. I walked over to Marcus's car and ran my hand over the slick, black hood. His Dad owned a Dodge Ram. It was beautiful. Black coating, nice pumped up wheels and fine leather seats.

"Not surprising," I turned around and saw Juliet. She was wearing a long, black, lacy sleeved shirt, jeans and black flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and her eyes looked bored.

"What?"

"This yours?" she pointed to the car.

"No, it's Marcus's." she nodded and stepped closer to me.

"You're not going to race are you?"

"Why not?" Her face scrunched up and she picked at her jeans.

"It's dangerous. You could get hurt."

"I'll be just fine," I assured her. She nodded and stepped even closer to me. We were only an inch apart. Juliet went up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, her hands going on my shoulders. I forgot where I was, and I almost forgot how to breathe.

_Come on man! Suck it up! She's just another girl, no need to die from loss of breath. _The little man in my head said.

_Hush! _I told it

"Thanks," I gulped when she pulled away. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I'm pretty sure they were red. She smiled and looked towards the track. "Be careful okay? I've heard some guys talking and… don't be an idiot. If you need to back out, do it. Don't let your pride get in the way. Promise me." I wondered where her sudden interest in me came from.

"I'll be fine Jules, I'll be smart. I promise." Again she nodded her head but she didn't look satisfied. "Juliet!" someone from the crowd around us yelled.

"I have to go! I'll see later," she turned abruptly and ran away.

"In the car Frankie!" Marcus grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in the car. He got into the passenger seat and honked the horn. People screamed, and cheered as I drove to the starting line.

That was just weird. Juliet was just strange. Why was she acting like that? My brain was buzzing with the car. Which wasn't good, I needed a fine clear head, but Juliet was distracting me. "Get ready!" Marcus shouted startling me. I gripped the wheel as Marcus looked around.

We were racing against 2-D. He was a big, burly, tan skinned guy, who cracked his knuckles constantly. The night sky was ablaze with lights from the cars, the street lights and the spot lights from the arena less than a mile away. We were to make it to the arena, race around it, then back here. First to cross the line _alive_ won. The street light turned Red, Yellow and Green. I pressed the gas pedal, and the car lurched foreword.

We hurtled down the street, 2-D just a little bit ahead of us. "Speed it up!" Marcus urged a great big grin on his face. I did as he requested and put more pressure against the pedal. I moved the throttle, letting more power siege into the car. I felt the wind blow through my hair as we whipped into the arena's lot. "Come on, come on. We can do this," Marcus smiled wickedly. Both 2-D and I spun around the corner, and began the drive back to the line. Lamps, houses, buildings-they all zipped away. All I could see was the cheering, and the lights from a head. 2-D inched in front of the Ram, Marcus was taunting him. Getting revenge, 2-D moved closer to us and the two cars rubbed against each other. Friction between the cars, caused sparks to fly out. I tried to move away, but he followed me. We were just feet from the line- just a few more seconds….

Boom!

My vision went black and everything died away, as if someone was turning down a stereo.

I blinked against the sudden light. I was in the middle of a race track. People were stand around us, cheering and whooping loudly. The sky was black, but I was being blinded by two lights shining directly on me.

"_Shawn Spencer seems to have walked onto the track. What the hell is that boy doing?" _one man's voice came over the speaker.

"_I don't know Bob, I just hope he doesn't get hurt- Oh looky here! 2-D pulls around the bend and he's- he's heading right towards Mister Spencer." _The announcer 'Bob' yelled.

"_Well I guess you're right, and the impacts hit!" _The blue car smacked into my body, sending me flying into the side wall. My bones felt crushed, my head ached and everything was once again black.

This time when I came around, I was in a cold room, when I breathed I could see it as a thin cloud. I couldn't feel any part of me, all I did was stare above at the metal ceiling. There was a whooshing sound, and voices were heard walking to me. Someone bent over me and I saw it… my Dad. Except it wasn't him. He had satisfactory blonde hair, bright blue eyes and his face was normal. No mask and no burnt flesh.

"_Dad?"_

"_Why'd you do it kid?" _he shook his head.

"_Your face," _I mumbled.

"_Your face kid, take a look." _He held a silver mirror in front of me and I let out a scream as I saw burnt, raw, red flesh.

"Shawn! Shawn! Spencer look at me!" someone was screaming my name, and hitting my cheeks. I opened my eyes and gave them a minute to adjust. When my sight was no longer blurry, the form of Juliet appeared above me. "Thank god!"

"Wha happen?" I managed.

"The cars blew, both of you went flying up. 2-D woke up about a few minutes ago. We were worried." She breathed.

"Shawn?" Cherry and Gus joined Juliet.

"How are you feeling?" Gus asked.

"Where's Marcus?" I just noticed that he wasn't around.

"He's uh…" everyone avoided my eyes.

"Where's Marcus?" I repeated.

"He's- he's dead Shawn. Killed on impact." Juliet gulped looking at me. Marcus was dead? No, no, he couldn't be dead. I sat up and looked around. The destroyed frame of the Ram was flipped on its side and on the shoulder of the track. I saw a figure on the ground. I managed to crawl over, with the help of Juliet and Gus. It was Marcus alright. I would never miss his brown hair, and usually fun filled hazel eyes.

He was lying on the ground; blood was in a puddle around his head. His eyes were open and looking towards the arena in the distance. "Marcus? Marcus, come on buddy." I shook him. Deep down I knew he was dead. That didn't stop me from crying out his name, and breaking into a fit of sobs. Before I knew it, Juliet had her arms around me and was holding me as I broke down.

Marcus was dead, and it was my entire fault. Gus went over and closed Marcus's eyes. "It's okay," Juliet soothed as she rubbed my back. I didn't grasp anything. Just minutes ago Marcus was happy, cheering and full of life. Now he was dead, and he would never be able to grow up. Everything was fuzzy, and all I could see was the blue from the jeans on Juliet's legs. I didn't even care that I was currently lying on the ground in a puddle mixed with my own, and Marcus's blood. I didn't care that I was crying, or that Juliet was holding me close to her.

"We need to take him to a hospital," Juliet spoke.

"No," I moaned.

"Shawn-!"

"No! He can't know," I said.

"Shawn you're hurt, who cares if your Dad-?" This time it was Gus.

"No Gus," I pleaded.

"I already called your Mom," Gus told me. Just as he finished I heard my mother's screaming. "Shawn! Shawn! Shawn?" I felt her hand on my head.

"His head is bleeding, and I think his arm is broken." Juliet told my mother.

"Shawn look at me." I slowly looked up at her. Her eyes were red, and her mouth was pinched together. "We need to get you home. Before your father beats us there. Gus help me…" her voice faltered as she just laid eyes on the dead Marcus. "Everyone get out of here. Cherry, you and this young lady get home. Gus help me get Shawn to my car, then you get home too. Understand?" Footsteps ran off and I felt Juliet's arms stiffen around me.

"Miss?" My Mom was speaking to Juliet. "Get home, so you don't get involved in this."

"Jules, go." I said. She kissed my forehead, and reluctantly let go. She stood up, carefully as not to hurt me anymore. Juliet held my eye sight until she turned and ran away. Her footsteps echoed away, and I was lifted up by Gus and Mom. Soon I was in the car, and Mom was speeding away.

"This is why we told you not to race! You're hurt and Marcus is… he's dead." She pulled out her phone and made an anonymous tip about a dead Teenager on Ranch Blvd. When we got to the house, Dad was already there ready to chew me out. "Not now Henry, he's hurt." I was leaning against Mom. My legs were shaking, and I felt extremely weak.

"What happened?" Dad's voice was actually kind of soft as he helped support my weight.

"Car accident, Marcus is dead, totaled car. He has a bad head injury; we need to get him inside." Mom and Dad helped me inside, and into the house.

* * *

Marcus is dead, Shawn is hurt and Juliet is falling in love. Cute?


	4. Chapter 4

**Boom! With the wholeness of... of... PINEAPPLES! Hehehe a little hyper sorry to you all! I drank two 2 litters of Coke and ate like 80 pixiesticks. So I'm hyper :)**

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I mean a blur. I don't remember anything that happened in the two weeks I was out. A few faces, mostly my Mom or Dad, a few of Gus. When I finally woke up and was a hundred percent coherent, my Mom and Dad took turns explaining what happened.

They'd brought me inside, Mom patched me up and with Dad's help they got me washed up (Ewww) and fixed up. Mom said I had a bad concussion and was worried when I slipped into a coma like state for a week. Dad stayed home from work to help take care of me. He was being oddly gentle about it to.

"That girl came by a few times," Mom said with a smile as I sat up slowly. My head was still pounding, and my ears were ringing.

"Girl?"

"The blonde," she said running a wet cloth over my arm.

"Jules." I nodded.

"I guess, she never really told me her name. She came by to see how you were, brought homework and tests. She's been really worried." Mom continued. Very carefully and skillfully she ran the cloth over my bandaged arm.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"When's Marcus's funeral?" I asked. She took a deep breath and stopped what she was doing.

"Last week. You were out cold," Great. Not only had I killed my best friend, but I missed his funeral. Some friend I was. We stayed silent as Mom continued giving me a little sponge bath. When she was done she left the room and was replaced by Dad.

"You feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little I guess." He nodded and sat in my desk chair. "You're not going to be able to go back to school."

"Still too hurt?"

"We're moving Shawn," he said.

"What!?" I couldn't leave now. I actually had friends and… a girl's interest.

"You got caught. The police investigated the scene one of them; a rookie named Carlton Lassiter was able to tie you to the scene. Thankfully we had Gus's parents cover for you. They didn't come snooping around here. But they might and we can't take that chance."

"But Dad-!"

"No but's. We leave in two days, once you're a little better. Get your ass up and starting packing." He threw an empty box at me and left the room. I tossed the box and stood up on unstable legs. It was almost two O'clock. School got out in about ten minutes. I got dressed as quickly and safely as I could, before I snuck out the window.

Being careful not to get caught by the cops or my parents… it took me almost twenty minutes to walk to school. I saw Juliet's car and was pleased to see that she hadn't left yet. I sat on her hood because I wanted to look cool, and I was exhausted. That trip took a lot of energy from me, and I didn't have much to begin with.

"Shawn?" I turned towards the building and saw Juliet standing near me.

"Hey," she dropped her books and gave me a big bear hug. I happily hugged her back, then she squeezed to tight and I nearly stopped breathing. "Jules- to tight- can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!" she let go and stepped back. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." I said. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed.

"Now is not the right time Shawn," Juliet looked like she was waiting for something.

"Jules I just-,"

"Juliet!" Juliet turned and I felt my heart plummet as I saw another boy walking towards us. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was in a white shirt, with a grey vest over it. He was in jeans and nice shoes. His hair was gelled back neatly. "There you are," he wrapped an arm around Juliet and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey Declan," she muttered. Declan? Who was Declan? What was he doing with his arm around her?

"Who is this?" he asked glaring at me Juliet opened her mouth to speak but I answered first.

"I'm just a person. I just um came to say goodbye." I told him.

"Good bye? What are you talking about?" Juliet scowled.

"My Dad got a job opportunity, we're moving. I just wanted to say thanks for the Math tutoring, it uh… helped." I gave a short smile before lifting myself off of her car.

"You're moving?" Juliet's mouth was open.

"Yeah. So uh… yeah. Nice meeting you Declan." He nodded and wrapped his arms around Juliet. I smiled and walked away. She was making moves on me when she had him. I'm not crazy she was making moves on me, wasn't she? God I hate being a teenager. I hope it gets better later on in life. I walked in silence down the road I'd grown accustomed to. I actually liked Miami and I went and blew it with my stupid mistakes. I almost ruin Gus's record, I killed Marcus, and then I drove Juliet away.

A thought popped into my head.

_Why not just die? You have nothing left to live for. Juliet's gone, Marcus's is gone and everything is going to be taken from you. Why not just die now and get it over with?_

I was in high school. Rumors about suicide attempts were going on daily, kids telling others how they tried but failed. I always thought those kids were stupid. Now I saw where they all thought it was the right thing to do. You have nothing left so you kill yourself. I had things left for me right? My parents, and… that's it. I don't have many friends, or close enough ones where they'd be affected. My Dad would be happy; he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught any more. Mom would grieve, but she'd move on. Marcus's parents would get justice, and Marcus wouldn't be alone. I'd be up there with him, wherever the hell he is.

It's the right thing to do. I'm sure of it now. I'd made it back to the house; I snuck in through the window and shut it softly. I peeked into the living room to find both my parents asleep. Perfect. I walked into the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet and found what I needed. Dad's high grade pain pills. He got dizzy from only taking one, if I took more than five. It should do the trick. I opened the cap, and poured the whole bottle of the white pills into my palm.

_Do it. It will be a whole lot easier. You're better off dead. _

I raised my arm up and titled my head. I felt the pills start to roll down my hand before my wrist was smacked, and I was punched in the gut. My head smacked onto the bathtub as I went down. The ringing in my ears increased and I blacked out.

I heard voices. Deep, gruff, loud voices. "Leave him alone! I mean it!" I recognized my Dad's voice.

"Dad?" I moaned.

"Shawn? Open up come on!" That was Juliet's voice… what the- I opened my eyes and found myself in a chair in the kitchen. Dad, Mom and Juliet were all tied in chairs around me. Dad was across from me, Mom to my left and Juliet to my right.

"Come on Bill…" Bill? Oh Big Bill. He was one of Dad's more… scary opponents in the Death Race.

"Shut up Frank! I'm here to talk to him!" Bill crossed over to me and yanked my chair around. Hello…. Bill was huge! He was African American, very muscular and could probably crack my head like a walnut between his biceps. He had a tattoo of a naked woman on his left arm, and a car on the other. This car was loaded with guns, and missiles. I gulped as he leaned close to me. "Your Mommy and Daddy caused some big commotion when they escaped. You know that huh?" I nodded. "Well they also caused all of us to get punished and he cheated out."

"What'd he do?" Wrong question to ask. Big Bill's grip on the chair increased and the piece next to my head snapped under the pressure.

"He had one more race to win, before he got his freedom. Me? I had to earn it the hard way. They canceled the Race's after that, no more chances to escape or win freedom. Well guess what? They brought it back. And how much fun would it be if Frankie's little boy was in one of the race's?" Bill grinned and I got a big look at his yellow teeth.

"No! Absolutely not!" Dad argued.

"I'm not talking to you Frankie! I already caught him trying to kill himself. Why not die with a little honor?" I looked at the ground as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Shawn?" Mom's voice was low.

"Tell 'em boy."

"It's true," I got out not looking at them.

"I'll tell you what. You go into the race, and I'll let them go." Bill smiled at me.

"If I don't?"

"You don't wanna know." He was right. I didn't want to know what would happen to them.

"I'll do it. I'll go," I agreed.

"No! I refuse to let him go! I'll go instead." Dad yelled.

"You had your chance at fame Frankie. Don't be selfish, it's your boy's turn." He grinned at me. I swallowed and that was when it hit me. I was going into the Death Race's. The race where only one man comes out alive. If Bill meant what I thought he meant people my parents pissed off would be there. I'm young, insecure, and can be manipulated easily. I was going to be the number one target, and the easiest to kill.

By the horrified look on Juliet's face she knew I was in real trouble. My parents did too.

"You leave in- now." Bill grabbed me and we walked outside. He threw me into a big black van. It was pitch dark where I was. I pounded on the walls, as the car's engine started and we drove away. He didn't even given me a chance to say goodbye. I threw myself against the metal wall, slid down it and crumpled into a fit of tears as the van drove away from my family.

* * *

**I kind of like emotional Shawn. It makes him... normal. Yes I brought Declan in this. How much do you wanna kill me? A lot? Well go on a head. I have armor made of pineapple skin, and… Pepper spray! Ohhh I bet you're scared now.**


	5. Chapter 5

So in this chapter we see how Lassie and Vick play out. This chapter takes place the day after Marcus died.

* * *

**Santa Barbara Police Department**

Rookie Carlton Lassiter stood up out of his desk and turned towards the coffee machine. He grabbed his blue mug, and filled it to the brim with steaming hot coffee. He walked back to his desk, more like table among others. He put the coffee on the brown top, turned on the computer and sat down. Carlton reached up and scratched his black hair. Once the computer was booted up, he opened up Word and began to write his latest report. He stretched over and grasped his mug, his eyes never leaving the screen. His arm raised and the rim of the cup was resting against his lips.

"Lassiter!" A voice yelled. Out of surprise his arm shook and coffee leaked onto his shirt. He quickly placed the cup down and turned around, standing up. Chief Darrell 'Dick' Thomas was standing in the hallway, the Head Detective Karen Vick beside him.

"Yes sir?" Carlton walked to them.

"Congratulations Lassiter you've just been promoted to junior Detective. You know Vick; she'll be your partner." Carlton's mouth opened in shock. He'd just taken the Detectives exam a week ago. Karen nodded in his direction. "We just got a tip on a dead body on Ranch Blvd. Coincidently, there also been a report of a car crash. Can you guess where?"

"Ranch Blvd." Carlton mumbled. Karen rolled her eyes and shifted feet.

"Yes. I want you two to check it out." He nodded than left to return to his office. Karen turned on her heel and walked towards the exit. After a moment's hesitation Carlton followed her. He swiftly walked over to the Ford Karen was currently sitting in. Once his door was shut, the Detective pulled out of the lot, and raced down the street.

From the distance Carlton could see the sirens of Fire trucks, other police cruises and an ambulance. Even with the night sky turning a low Amber with the sun starting to rise, Carlton could clearly see the outline of dark smoke.

Karen jerked into a spot at the scene and was out of the car before Carlton could even blink. He hurriedly jumped out of the car and over to the scene. A Dodge Ram was flipped over on its side and a boy was lying on the ground. No he wasn't lying- he was dead. Carlton stepped towards the body while Karen bent down with a sigh.

"Names Marcus Bennett," Karen snapped blue gloves onto her hands.

"You know him?" Carlton questioned.

Karen shook her head. "I've met him a few times. He's Dad's a big business man. He owns a chain of restaurants, an online dating company and a computer Anti-Virus software." Karen lifted up the right side of Marcus's black jacket.

"He looks like he's seventeen," Carlton gulped. He'd been around children's deaths before. He was used to it by now but it was still hard.

"You're exactly right. Turns eighteen next month. His parent were planning a big party," Karen dropped the little bit of jacket she was holding.

"Looks like a street race." Carlton said stepping onto the other side of the body.

"What?"

"Car flipped over, tire marks…" he pointed to black tire tracks on the road. "And blood. Look at this," Carlton took a pen and outlined a trail of blood from a spot five feet away. A little puddle of blood was resting on the road.

"Looks like there where two accident here tonight." Karen said and Carlton nodded.

PSYCH

Now came the hard part. Telling the parents that their child was dead. Carlton had never had to tell them. He'd been in the room during this process, but never actually did the whole telling them. He had no idea what to say.

"I'm not going to say it gets easier." Karen walked up behind him. Carlton turned. "You get used to it though. As long as you don't develop an emotional bond, things can go by smooth." She opened the door and they stepped inside.

Kevin and Laura Bennett were sitting at the cold metal table. Kevin was a man in his early sixties. What little hair he had left was pure white. A thin mustache covered his upper lip. His wife however was not even fifty. Laura's brown hair was in a tight bun. Her eyes red from crying. They both looked up when Carlton and Karen walked into the room.

"Have you found him? Have you found my boy?" Laura asked shakily. As far as they knew, they thought Marcus was missing.

"Mister and Missus Bennett I'm sorry to say but-" Carlton started before a wail came from Laura.

"He's dead Kevin, our boy's dead." She sobbed.

"We don't know this…" the way Carlton's eyes held apologies, Kevin knew his sons fate.

"We're very sorry for your lost." Karen spoke softly.

"How?" Kevin got out.

"Car accident," Karen said.

"Is there foul play involved?"

"We're not sure yet. We are looking into that. Was your son acting weird before his death? Spending too much time with one person?" Karen leaned forward.

"Shawn Spencer." Carlton got out a pen and wrote the name down. "He and Marcus have been spending an awful amount of time together lately. He's all Marcus talks about. And a Burton Guster." Kevin answered. Laura took a photo out of her purse. In the photo were two boys. One was of Marcus. "That's him. Spencer," Kevin pointed at the brown haired, green eyed boy. Karen took the picture.

"Thank you Mister Bennett." Karen stood up and walked out of the room, Carlton right behind her. "Run Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster through the system." Carlton hurried to his desk and typed 'Burton Guster' into the search box. After a few seconds a window popped up. Carlton clicked on it and out came Burton's birth certificate, school records and medical ones as well.

"Gusters clean," Karen inclined over his shoulder.

"Check Spencer," Carlton typed 'Shawn Spencer', waited a few seconds and a box popped up. 'No Matches Found'

"That's weird," Carlton mumbled retrying.

"What?" Karen squinted at the screen.

"There's no record of a Shawn Spencer."

"That's impossible. Scan this and run it through facial recognition. He's a real being; he has to have records somewhere." Carlton did as asked but nothing came up. "How is this… no birth record or school. Yet we have a picture of him right here," Karen picked up the picture and sighed. The two boys looked close. Both of them were smiling, a date at the bottom said the picture had only been taken two weeks ago.

"Could he be registered as a different name? DNA doesn't lie." Carlton suggested.

"No. If there's no record of his DNA we won't get a match. Get an address for the Guster's, maybe they know something." Carlton wrote down the address and they hopped into Karen's car. After a five minute, silent car ride they made it to the address. The house was white, one story and was well taken care of. A small garden was planted in front of the house. Karen and Carlton walked onto the porch and knocked. A few seconds later a man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Head Detective Karen Vick; this is my partner Carlton Lassiter." She showed her badge. "I need to speak to a Burton Guster." She said. He opened the door. Karen and Carlton stepped in. The house was simple. The furniture was white, the floor was wooden, and so were the walls.

"Winnie!" the man shouted. A woman walked into the living room.

"What Bill?" Bill was a heavy man. He had thick black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Winnie was much the same way.

"These Detective's want to speak with Burton," Bill told his wife.

"Burton! Would you come here for a moment?" Winnie yelled down the hall. Two figures appeared. A boy, Burton, his hair short and he looked a lot like both his parents, except thin. What Carlton and Karen weren't expecting was a girl. She was white, had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah mom?" Burton glanced at Karen and Carlton.

"These two people want to speak with you." Bill answered.

"I should go," the girl said to Gus.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" the girl nodded before smiling at the Detectives and running outside.

"Who was that?" Karen asked sitting onto the couch.

"Juliet O'Hara. A friend of mine," Burton replied sitting across from them.

"We want to talk to you about Marcus Bennett." Burton visibly froze.

"Is he in trouble? I can assure you Burton is not involved. I knew that boy was trouble," Winnie said.

"He's dead," Carlton said. Bill and Winnie's face dropped. Burton gulped.

"And we think your boy knows something about it. Don't you Burton?" Karen peered at him.

"Gus. Call me Gus," Burton said his hands shaking.

"We talked to Marcus's parents and they said that you, Marcus and another boy- Shawn Spencer, have spent a lot of time together." Karen pulled out the picture of Marcus and Shawn.

"We looked for your friend in the system, there's no record of him anywhere."

"His parents don't believe in hospitals." Bill spoke up.

"What?"

"They don't take him to the doctors when he's hurt. He wasn't born in one either." Bill continued.

"We have no school records," Karen watched Gus.

"That's odd. He has almost all of his classes with Burton." Winnie laid a hand on Gus's shoulders.

"He's your friend?" Gus looked up and nodded.

"Does he know what happened to Marcus?"

"No. Why?" Gus leaned back into his seat.

"We found some blood at the crime scene. We got no match, and what a coincidence, we have no record for Shawn. Any reason why he'd be covered up?" Carlton intertwined his hands.

"No. They move a lot, maybe his files were misplaced." Gus gave.

"Maybe," Karen nodded.

"The boys were here with us last night." Winnie said.

"I never said when Marcus died." Karen pointed out.

"We saw him yesterday. And today you're saying he's dead, had to happen last night." Bill defended his wife.

"Well put," Carlton responded.

"If you're done, I'd like to speak to my son," Winnie wrapped her arms around Gus.

"One more thing." Karen reached into her pocket and pulled a card out. "If you think of anything, call." She put the card in front of Gus. Karen and Carlton walked out of the house and shut the door behind them.

* * *

So what you guys think? Next chapter we pick back off with Shawn.


End file.
